particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Rutania
The Armed Forces of Rutania are the overall unified military of the Rutania. It's a well trained and equipped military that consists of four branches: Rutanian Army, Rutanian Navy, Rutanian Air Force and Rutanian Strategic Command. The nation's military center of command is located at the Ministry of Defense in Vanderburg. The leadership of the armed forces consists of the Commander-in-Chief which is President Julie Shade, the Minister of Defense which is Cody Lazaro and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff which is currently Gen. Lewis Ginsberg. Currently, the military is on DEFCON 5. =History= Recent military involvement in Rutania has been small for over 300 years. As of now the Rutanian Armed Forces have seen little action since the Commonwealth has been established. During the 2300s Rutania was called the Rütanen Reich, a facist nation and for almost 100 years the RAF (then called the Rutanen Reich Army) was involved with 2 wars. =Organization= Rutania's armed forces are organized through the country's Ministry of Defense, which oversees a structure of joint command and control functions with many units reporting to various commanding officers. The military was restructured in 3275 in order to allow more flexibility and control over how the military was run. 3 of the 4 branches were given their own separate agencies (under the control and authority of the Ministry of Defense) and a degree of autonomy in respects to funding and self regulation. =Personnel= Personnel by Service =Budget= 40 Billion RUT or 50% of the total revenue of the government is allocated for defence purposes. =Branches= Rutanian Army The Rutanian Army is the main branch of the military and is responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the military. Rutanian Navy The Rutanian Navy is the strongest branch of the military, with significant portion of the ministry of defense's funding being allocated towards the branch. This has allowed the Rutania to have one of the most advanced navies in the world with the most cutting edge technology. The Navy supports naval relations across Terra and is responsible for military-related affairs, foreign and domestic. Rutanian Air Force The Rutanian Air Force is the aerial warfare service branch of the armed forces and has been dubbed the branch for "nerds and daredevils" given the stringent academic requirements to join and the history of missions flown during times of war. Rutanian Strategic Command Rutanian Strategic Command, also known as StratCom, is charged with providing intelligence for the country and the 3 other military branches. The branch is also responsible for maintaining any military infrastructure in space and controlling the production/usage of Rutania's biological,chemical and nuclear arsenal. Established in 3275, it is the youngest and smallest branch of the armed forces. =Service Academies= Each branch of the military maintains its own academy for the purpose of recruiting and training a competent officer class. These officers are drawn primarily from a Rutanian social group called the Junkers. Bozarburg Army Academy is the Army's primary academy. It is one of the premier higher education institutions in all of Rutania. Lt. Col. Robert Spitz is the commander. there is also a full fledeged army firing range for testing missiles and artillery in Bozarburg. The army also holds about 200,000 Hectares for the purpose of war games which held regularly. Port Nelson houses the Naval Academy of Rutania, which trains the young men and women of Rutania who wish to sail with the navy. The Junkers exert less influence in the Navy and this tends to be a more open institution. Admiral Eliot Davies is the commander. This institution is considered and rated as the best Naval academy in Terra. The Air Force operates a newly constructed academy in Bozarland, it features a fully operational airbase and an aviation academy alongwith a firing range 45miles North-west of the airbase. The Air Force also has aviation acadamies in Whitefield, Vanderburg and Estaag. =Military Installations= The army has over 100 fully operational military throughout Rutania. There are 220 airbases in Rutania, 5 Aeronautical factories, 26 missile ordinance factories, 5 shipyards, 3 Helicopter factories and 12 ordinance factories. The Navy maintains 6 airbases and 2 harbors. =Link= List of Rutanian Military Operations Military Equipment of the Armed Forces of Rutania Rutania Category:Rutania Category:Rutanian Armed Forces Category:Rutanian airforce Category:Rutanian Navy